


雪糕会甜到舌苔发麻

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 人类AU。情人节这天伊万在铁轨边对基尔伯特讲述他近期做的关于他们生为两个国家的奇怪梦境。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	雪糕会甜到舌苔发麻

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年情人节贺文~  
> 人类AU，文中的露普二人均是普通人类，梦境是虚幻的记忆。  
> 伊万第一视角。

他们躺在两根火车铁轨旁边，昨日刚下过雪，接踵而来的情人节便是糟糕透顶，伊万与基尔伯特在午饭后来到郊远偏僻的铁路散步，他们今天没有工作。

“我最近时常做梦。”

“哦？你都梦到些什么？”

“说来都是有些独特的梦，我印象并不太深，可能说出来的时候前后会有些颠倒，你不要太惊讶。”

“不用太紧张，万尼契卡，说来听听？”

我最近时常做梦。那些梦是的确有些古怪，当然有基尔伯特在身边是一件绝妙的事，我很爱他，但这并没有影响到我接下去要叙述的梦境。当然我的恋人，不，现在可以说是我的未婚夫，基尔伯特·贝什米特先生一直出现在我的梦境之中，我非常感谢造梦的神灵，或者怪兽，他一直常伴在我的身旁，无论是在现实还是在我的梦里。他很快就要变成基尔伯特·贝什米特·布拉津斯基，我很愿意与他分享接下去所有剩余的时光。

我梦到我们是两个国家。没错，这是一件很诡异的事吧？要我说，国家怎么会作为一个“人”而存在呢？从我的观点来看，这会有些令人不适，国家机器是复杂的，是冰冷的，无论如何都不该是由一个人类外表的生物来对此全权负责。可这个梦又是如此真实，我与基尔伯特，我的未婚夫，在梦里确确实实是作为两个“国家”而存在于世的。那个世界与我们现在身处的世界并没有什么不同，我们就如同普通人一般吃饭、睡觉、做出重大决定、参与到社会中去，好吧或许那些决定的重要程度是比我们现实生活中在做的事情要高出不少。但那仍旧十分奇怪。

起初我们都是孩子。这让我感到欣喜，我并不是基尔伯特第一任男友，不过幸运的是，我是与他走进婚姻殿堂的那一位。我很好奇他的童年，当然不是梦中的这个，我好奇他现实的，过往真正经历的那个童年。我当时就在一大块冰面之上，低头能看到自己的倒影，戴着丑陋的帽子，穿着破旧的衣服。我抬抬头能远远看到基尔伯特，那当然就是他，他给我看过他的照片，咧着嘴冲镜头大笑，门牙还缺了一块。

“我当时正在换牙，那个时间拍的照片都是这样的，牙齿缺三落四。”

基尔伯特适当的插入一两句话，使得躺在雪地里的两人大笑起来。

显然我的爱人，基尔伯特，梦里的他就如他本人一样坦诚，我张开小小的双臂想要迎接飞奔过来的他，待到近前却看到对方持了把利剑，吓得我就往旁边躲开了。后续便是我从裂开的冰洞中把他捞出来，带他去一旁烤火。基尔伯特小时候这么莽撞吗？或许他也会在夏天奔跑的时候摔破膝盖？

“我小时候往往在夏天的晚上捉萤火虫，和伊丽莎白他们一起，罗德里赫从小到大就是胆小鬼，路德维希跟在我们身后担忧说会被父母发现。我也喜欢爬树，摔下来好几次。”

既然基尔伯特提到了萤火虫，我在梦中也有见到过。那已经是换了一个场景，另一天的梦，是青少年的时期，基尔伯特的青春期是怎么度过的呢？我也十分好奇，他毕业的照片挂在我们家的客厅，是我强烈要求挂上去的，因为很帅，笑容十分自信，尽管基尔伯特本人并不觉得那张照片好看，因为“有青春痘，你难道没有看见吗，就在嘴唇上边一点的地方”，他本人强调了很多次。但我还是裱了个框将它挂了起来，旁边一同放上我自己高中的毕业照片，一个傻小子，头发当天被帽子压得变了形，还戴着厚厚的一副近视眼镜。

回到梦里，刚刚说到什么了？哦是的，萤火虫。基尔伯特当时穿一件像修女们穿的衣服，我并不信教，不太清楚神职人员们的着装，但是很好看，修身。天哪我在梦里都觉得我的基尔伯特是如此完美，当然那个小子就白了我一眼，在我用带点下流的眼神看向他的时候。请不要指责我，事实上我总觉得梦里的种种像是富有情趣的角色扮演，势必现实中的基尔伯特并不会穿上这样的服装，但是他有一套十分性感的警察制服，床上专供版本。不过那个基尔伯特，你问我哪个？当然是角色扮演修女的那位，梦里的这位，在夜间领着我到树林里去，说是要带我找一种会发光的虫子，他前两天无意中见到的，他就把小河边的萤火虫指给我看，我却还以为他的话语是有别的什么想法呢。

“然后你就醒了？”

“是的我就醒来了，因为你做早餐的香味从厨房飘到了卧室。”

随后我们再次互相对峙，那时基尔伯特开始穿着军装，我也是！那是来自法国的风潮？我这么认为，因为看到了彼此衣服上一些浮夸的装饰。我对服装并没有多大的研究，弗朗西斯——我与基尔伯特共同的朋友——是最好的设计师，我们的结婚礼服就是由他操刀的，真希望能够快点看到，我在梦中都盼望着能看到基尔伯特穿上婚礼西装的那一刻。当然不是在现在我叙述的梦境中。我其实并不太会骑马，我在现实中根本没有训练过马术，我只在动物园里见过马匹，但是在梦中这却十分容易操控，有点像玩马术游戏，跟玩摩托车游戏没有什么区别，难不倒我。基尔伯特略胜一筹，他很灵活，但我疑惑为什么我们又打起来了，好像欧洲大部分的人都在打架。我这时才算明白我们俩到底是谁。

“是谁？万尼契卡？”

“宝贝你请稍安勿躁，听我慢慢讲下去你便会知晓的。”

我们很快又由敌人变为同盟，那是一段非常美妙的时间。我与基尔伯特，不管是梦中还是现实中，都陪伴在彼此身边。我亲爱的可爱的绣球花与向日葵——我甚至在梦里还能写出这样的信件开头呢——你最近过的好吗？甚是想念你，这里花儿都开了，你那里呢？小宝贝，小麻雀，小鹰崽，你吃不吃果脯呢？我捎了杏子果脯给你，是我在这里能买到的最好的。你爱喝什么茶？我们有数十种花草茶，下次要不要也给你带上一些呢？我当时在梦里这么写一封信，要寄给你，我宝贝的基尔伯特，控制不住自己想要亲吻你白净的指尖和手背，你说你怎么好久不过来呀？

“好有趣，梦里的我在做什么呢？”

我不知道呀小宝贝，我并不知道基尔伯特在做什么，他会如何回复我的信件，但是很快我就见到他了，他冒着风雪和大雨赶来我的身边，我帮他升起温暖的火炉。他就和现实中的基尔伯特一样畏冷，脸颊与鼻子冻得通通红，却执意要来看我，还说什么带来了丰富的礼物。实在是太可爱了，我看着与现实中没有一丝差别的他，可爱到甚至想咬咬他的红鼻子。基尔伯特像兔子一样，在我看来并不能算苍白的肤色，如同上好的牛奶一样，虹膜在阳光下透着粉红。国家也会得白化病吗？我望着他同样雪白的睫毛出神，他就打了一下我的头，拉我过去看他带来的礼物。是一枚琥珀做的戒指，他自己打的戒托，上面镶了一块成色不错的琥珀。我们的婚戒是请费里西安诺制作的，并不是使用钻石，而是两块美丽的亚历山大石，我喜欢这么称呼它。梦里的基尔伯特半天没等到我的回应，红着脸又气急败坏地收起手，想要将那枚戒指收回去，这我怎么可能拒接！我连忙抢过那戒指套在自己手指上，就算是梦中我是也一定要与基尔伯特结婚的。

但是同盟的时间并没有像我想象中持续的那般长久，按照历史来说，其实已经十分难得了，然而作为一个“人”来说，我不知不觉就将自己带入进这个角色中去了，我怅然若失，觉得时间过得飞快无比。与基尔伯特在一起的时间短暂又梦幻，转眼间就消失了，我最后一次以盟友的身份见他是在火车站，送他上火车之后我就知道很快这世界会发生翻天覆地的变化。我不是研究欧洲历史的，我甚至都没读到研究生，本科心理学毕业，我们俩中学历更高的那一位是基尔伯特，但他主攻的方向是物理，与文科更是差了不知道到哪里去。这不妨碍我们之间存在共同语言，我们同样喜爱小说与诗，还有政治惊悚电影，甚至他连喜欢的腌黄瓜牌子都与我一模一样！我们当时就是这样认识的，在超市里抢夺最后一瓶这个牌子的腌黄瓜，最后我们各付了一半的赔偿，因为我们失手将它打碎了。他租住的公寓与我的住所隔了一两条街，但由于这个社群只有这么一家规模稍大的超市，我们时常在冷柜区见到彼此。梁子结了一周就消解了，我在一个周四的晚上塞了张电影票给他，因为我找不到任何人能与我前去观看，没有人喜欢重新放映的老电影，于是我们从那以后开始约会。

“那牌子真的很好吃，很少见了，是老东德的牌子，现在生产比较少了。”

“是的宝贝，那味道特别好，非常遗憾的一件事。”

一战过后有过短暂的安宁，我与基尔伯特甚至还一起跳了舞。

“一战？那不是很快就要二战了吗？”

没错，很快我的梦就发展到了二战，我与基尔伯特差点失去彼此。当然在梦中我经常会跳脱出这个角色，以一种第三方的视角来观看故事，但是在二战中发生的事情是我们每一个人都不应该忘记的。每一个人类都不应该忘记。但这并不代表我们应该永远记住仇恨，我不喜欢这样的论调，也不认可现在又重新繁盛起来的民族主义，如果每一个人都不往前迈步、永久地将仇恨和过去的历史刻在骨髓之中、将战犯国的每一个民众钉在耻辱柱上来回鞭挞，几十年几百年，人类还会有进步与希望吗？铭记历史是一件正确的事，但收紧的民族主义却是固步自封，这点我深信不疑。但在梦中我真真切切感受着疼痛，来自土壤与民众的疼痛和仇恨，面对眼前人的，面对眼前国家的。我在这个梦中过得并不好，或许也反映到了现实中。

“是的万尼契卡，你前两天的确有一段时间在梦中苦苦挣扎，是我把你拍醒的。我很担忧。“

“谢谢基尔，但我现在已经没有事了。“

我在柏林的时候，试图杀了基尔伯特，抱歉宝贝，我不是要杀死现实中的你，只是梦中的我在做这么一件事。可是我没能如愿以偿，我不知道是我现实的意志影响了梦中的我，还是梦中的我的确放弃了这个念头，但我还是咬牙切齿地恨着基尔伯特，尽管他早就跪在我的面前，脸色平静地期待我做出什么举动。就好像，他已经放弃了自己活下去的想法。这很奇怪，明明是他侵略了我的土地，我的国家，侵略了我，可真正痛苦到要死去的反而是他。我就将他带走了，那是前天的梦，我将他带回我的国家，我的家。我在那里待到成年，高中毕业就离开了那里来到德国求学，在这里见到基尔伯特然后定居下来。但我在梦里竟然可以清楚认出那是哪儿，哪条街，甚至门牌号码。我很少回自己原本来的国家，母亲去世之后我就没有什么特别多的挂念，家庭聚会也并不有趣，我与父亲之间的关系不亲近，他再婚之后近年来我们也渐渐失去了联系。不过现在有基尔伯特，他慷慨地将我介绍给他的家庭成员，路德维希虽然是个典型的严肃的德国人，但他十分欢迎我，在我仍踌躇自己应该如何开口向他问好的时候他热切地拥抱了我。基尔伯特的父母也都非常好，他们将我接纳为新的家庭成员，我们过德国的圣诞，他们会做很好吃的布丁与蛋糕。

“你晚饭想吃什么？我们可以去买点好牛排。“

“可以加个饭后甜点吗？我想买那个冰淇淋很久了！“

“哪个牌子？“

“就是新上市的那个，意大利冰淇淋。“

“好的，我们一会儿回去买。“

就在这时运货的火车从他们脚底隆隆开过，伊万与基尔伯特及时收起了脚，他们手拉着手听着金属音乐从下方掠过。静谧，这世间除了火车的声响就只有时间泉水的滴水声。

那我就继续讲述后来的故事。我将基尔伯特带回了家，他又脏又虚弱，像是死去多时，我就用热水为他清洗干净，趴在浴缸旁边看他的反应。我不知道该如何形容那个时候的基尔伯特，我从来没见过这样的他，我很害怕，老实说，我真的很害怕。我有时在梦里想，看着醒过来的每一天的基尔伯特想，那时他替我干活，与我一起参加很多会议，做我的书记员，我就看着他单薄的身影思索，现实中的基尔伯特有没有过这样的一段时间呢？我很害怕，非常担心，甚至很难过，并在梦里发誓我一定不会让基尔伯特变成那个样子，当然我说的是躺在我身边的你，我的宝贝，我不会让你受任何伤害与委屈。但是梦中的基尔伯特就像是一具行走的尸体，我从他的体内看不出任何“生“的气息，脆弱又易碎，好像很快就会随风飘散一样。我竭力想要抱紧他，想要让他重新充满生命，于是我就做了一些事情，将他牢牢锁在这片土地上，不，是那片土地上，给他锻造崭新的心脏，建立起牢不可破的城墙与壁垒。我就将他囚禁起来了。

“伊万？你不用这么紧张的，深呼吸，放松一点，你吓到我了。“

抱歉我一想到这里就不能很好控制自己，但是亲爱的可爱的我的未婚夫，基尔伯特，我向你保证，在这里的我绝对不会这样对待你。

“万尼契卡，这两个国家，嗯，我们，到底是哪两个呢？“

“你已经猜出来了吗？“

“大致有一些想法，但还是想听你告诉我。“

“是俄罗斯与普鲁士，我是前者而你是后者。“

基尔伯特用另一只手轻轻覆上他们相握的双手，他银白的头发快与雪地融为一体，转过头用他浅红色的眼睛微笑着看着伊万：“我想梦里的我一定会原谅你的，万尼契卡，你是多么好的一个人呀，温柔又细腻，勇敢又富有想法，我是多么深爱着你。我们，哦不，他们，一定也是这样的。“

伊万也转过头去看基尔伯特，他感受到对方温热又强烈的心跳，那是他最喜欢基尔伯特的地方，永远都充满生命力，这才不让他因为愁苦的梦境而愈发难过下去。他眨了眨眼，想到了另外的一个可能性。

“你好？“

“……嗯？怎么了？“

“你好，我是伊万·布拉津斯基，我是俄罗斯，这位好看的先生，请问我可以认识你吗？”

“嗨伊万，我是基尔伯特·贝什米特，普鲁士，很高兴认识你。”

于是伊万想，或许在今天的梦中，俄罗斯与普鲁士又将重归于好。


End file.
